Black Stilettos
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. Itachi has gotten Sasuke some black stilettos... What does Itachi plan to do with Sasuke in his black stilettos? Contains uchihacest, yaoi, lemon, dirty talk, shoe fetish, oral, facials and lots of exploding white stuff. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**  
**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**  
**Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke**  
**Genre(s): General/Romance**  
**Contains: Uchihacest (TWO BROTHERS DOING INNAPROPRIATE THINGS WITH ONE ANOTHER), Yaoi (BOYxBOY SEX), Lemons (SEX), Bad Language, and a Kinky Shoe Fetish…**

**There's more chapters coming shortly :)**

**

* * *

****Stilettos**

Itachi sat, his right leg draped over his left leg, sitting perfectly with his left arm crossed over his stomach, and his right fist holding up his chin as he waited patiently on the edge of the bed, and a dark smirk painted across his pale face.

"Hurry up Sasuke, get in here." He demanded, a cheeky tone hinted in his voice.

"This is stupid nii-san... I'm not wearing these." Sasuke called from behind the door of their en-suite bathroom. Itachi could tell Sasuke was a bit reluctant about the idea, but when Itachi wanted something there was a large chance he'd get it.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be shy." He repeated, his voice, somewhat luring Sasuke out of the bathroom as he slowly opened the door, peeking out the crack over at his nii-san who sat on the bed.

"But nii-san, I can barely walk in these…" Sasuke whimpered stepping out of the bathroom, wearing black stilettos and a black shirt, which was worn loosely on Sasuke's slender frame; obviously one of Itachi's black shirts.

Itachi smirked devilishly as he skimmed his eyes up and down Sasuke, licking his lips, ready to devour Sasuke whole. "Well I didn't get them for you to _walk_ in…"

**To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well I didn't get them for you to walk in…"_

Sasuke slowly stumbled out the bathroom watching his feet as he stepped closer to Itachi, he tried his best not to trip in the heels. When he was just one step away from the bed, Sasuke's foot twisted inwards causing him to lose his balance. But before he could even fall, his brother's strong arms caught him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke gasped as his brother held his limp body in his strong arms.

Itachi didn't speak; he merely smiled at his younger brother, pressing his lips to the pale forehead. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink at this and Itachi turned around, laying Sasuke upon the soft sheets of their large bed.

"Aniki, why are you making me wear these?" Sasuke asked, raising a leg as he rotated his foot which wore a black stiletto. "You do realise these are for women, don't you?" He added, raising an eyebrow to his brother.

Itachi chuckled. His younger brother thought he was being smart, didn't he?

"Yes Sasuke. I do realise they are footwear for women, but I bought them especially for you to wear." Itachi replied casually, grabbing the foot and pressing his lips to the side of the shoes; kissing the smooth black material, making Sasuke blush at his older brother's actions.

Sasuke grunted, "Why for me? Are you trying to say I'm a girl?" Sasuke argued, feeling mocked by his brother.

Itachi sighed. His brother was still a feisty 15-year-old. "Well you are always the girl when we do it." Itachi spoke smugly, bringing his leg up onto the bed to lean close into Sasuke's angry red face.

Sasuke was quiet. He didn't know what to say after his brother's smart remark. "B-But!"

"But nothing..." Itachi finished, skimming pale fingertips up the skin of his younger brother's thigh.

Sasuke shuddered, feeling his brothers fingers run up the skin of his thigh and reach the bare member. Itachi smirked as his fingers made contact with the smooth skin of the younger Uchiha's naked lower half.

"You're not wearing any underwear Sasuke…" He whispered in a perverse tone, making eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed in anger as he pouted.

Itachi knelt up on the bed, flicking his eyes back to the dark stilettos that suited his brother very well. The way the height of the heel raised his brother's foot, arching it perfectly. He couldn't help but to grab a hold of his brother's foot again, this time running his tongue up the heel of the stiletto.

**To be continued-**

**

* * *

****A/N: I know it's short. I got a few little ideas, but I need to write so that it makes sense. Sorry about the very late update! I was nervous about uploading this little drabble, I don't know if you guys will like how it's going. But if you do… then review, subscribe, fav?  
Please leave me some reviews, pretty please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The metal heel felt smooth against Itachi's tongue as it slid off the heel.

Sasuke watched his brother as he did this, staring in shock. He never expected Itachi, his older brother to have, a shoe fetish?

Itachi caught Sasuke's dazed reaction. He smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"I've wanted to see you in something like these for a while." He hissed, the sentence flowing from his lips towards Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke shuddered involuntarily as he replayed his brother's sentence in his mind again. "You have, have you?" He asked devilishly, an equally dark grin donning his perfect pale face.

"Yes, I have…" Itachi answered, crawling back to the centre of the bed.

Sasuke turned to meet with his brother's face lying next to his, he gave him a dark grin and replied, "Well Itachi, today, I'm playing boss."

Itachi's jaw dropped at Sasuke's words, a low one sided smile forming upon his sinful pale lips.

But before Itachi could even speak or move, Sasuke's smaller body toppled onto his: trapping his otouto under his weight.

"Sasuke, you're not strong enough, nor heavy enough to play boss with me…" Itachi said, his eyelids slowly slipping shut as he smirked. "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke knew his brother didn't think he was capable of dominating his older brother, but he was determined to prove him wrong.

"Oh how very wrong you are brother," Sasuke smiled, his tone filled with mischief "I am more than able to take you on, _any day_."

"Tch. As if," Itachi scoffed, raising his arm to push Sasuke off him.

But Sasuke wasn't going to let his opportunity slip from him just yet.

As soon as Itachi's hand made contact with Sasuke's slender torso, Sasuke's lips were at Itachi's, a kiss already in action.

"Oh nii-san," Sasuke whispered against his brother's soft lips, as his probed his tongue out to play.

He trailed his tongue across the softness of Itachi's lips, picking up the taste of strawberries as it skimmed the smooth flesh in search of entry.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered in submission. Parting his lips to allow Sasuke into his mouth, as his hands trailed down to his brother's bare bottom.

Sasuke gave himself a smug smirk, pressing himself towards Itachi's tongue in order to dominate the fight that was to be held.

He poked the wet organ between Itachi's plump lips. Would his tongue taste like strawberries too? There was only one way to find out… Sasuke settled his tongue inside of his mouth, waiting for his brother's tongue to come out.

Slowly, almost teasing, Itachi finally responded, catching Sasuke's warm tongue with his own.

Sasuke almost moaned when he felt the smooth organ brush against his. _Itachi did taste like strawberries. _And the fight began.

Sasuke continued to brush his tongue against Itachi's, Itachi doing the same as they fought; causing warm saliva to run from their lips to their chins, drawing deep, sweet moans from Sasuke's throat as they continued to kiss with passion.

Until finally, Itachi won.

They both broke away from the sloppy kiss, gasping for air as fine strings of saliva broke apart.

"Damn, guess I didn't win that fight…" Sasuke spoke, wiping his wet lips.

Itachi didn't reply.

"Well, I can tell you now. Today I'm the one who's gonna have control. Just you see…" Sasuke hissed, running his fingers down Itachi's neck, trailing them down his chest.

He just almost drew a moan from Itachi's lips as he undone the first button.

"Do you like it when I undress you nii-san?" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi furrowed his dark eye-brows, throwing an angry glare at his younger brother. I guess he did like it…

**To be continued-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hahah… so what did you all think? Like where it's going so far? Perhaps continue it on more? I promise this will be the last of my tease chapters. If you all enjoy it by reviewing it, I shall continue. I still have ideas of what I want Sasuke to do to his older brother, but it will not be SasuIta. Strictly ItaSasu. Itachi on top, **_**always**_**.**

**Thank you for all the reviews~**


End file.
